


A Single Marigold in the Streets of Hell

by Bad_Stygian



Series: Like A Dark Paradise side stories [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Badass Fighting, Gen, Marigold is going to fuck up Pentious, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Side Story, Sir Pentious is smart for once, this story drops a lot of hints regarding Marigold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Stygian/pseuds/Bad_Stygian
Summary: Not long ago, a charismatic deer demon that goes by the name Marigold took down the overlord in the Northeastern side of Pentagram City. By redeeming the trust of the residents there, she was made their new leader. It's been over five years of tranquility since then. However, one demon is willing to claim the undisturbed territory by challenging the Marigold of the Northeast. Unfortunately for her, he has managed to uncover her deepest secret.[This story takes place between part 1 and part 2 in Act 2. It's not very relevant to the main story, but it will reveal a lot of hints regarding this particular character.]





	A Single Marigold in the Streets of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than it should, but yeah. Now the official full version of the side story is now complete!! Just a warning: I am bad at writing fight scenes and I just gave up halfway through.

"Hey, Mel? Can I ask you something?" one of the demons asked his colleague as they strolled down the hallway to their boss's office.

"Sure, Gavin. What's up?" Mel lazily glanced over to his partner, who was already cracking a smirk on his face.

"What do you think of our boss, Marigold?"

"What about her?" Mel questioned, suspecting where the conversation is going to lead to.

"Well…" Gavin surveyed the area before leaning over to his colleague and spoke in a hushed voice. "Don't you think she's kinda hot?"

"Dude, really?!" the other demon exclaimed. He seriously couldn't believe that Gavin would say something like that about their boss. "Why would you say that about her?? She's our boss!"

"I know, but think about it. Marigold is one of the few demons that has climbed the ranks in such a short time and single-handedly took down the overlord of this region. On top of that, everyone wanted her to be their leader regardless of her answer. She's strong, independent, adoring, and gorgeous!"

"Your point…?" The demon wasn't sure what to expect from Gavin. What he said about Marigold is indeed true. Aside from the infamous Radio Demon, Alastor who reigns from the West of Pentagram City, Marigold is one of the few who has managed to make a name for herself. So much that the Sinners came to either respect her or feared her.

"My point is that for someone that likes to dress up in Men's clothing at times with that rugged personality of hers, I think that's pretty damn hot."

...This man is an idiot.

"But don't tell her I said that," Gavin continued. "She might clock my face in if she found out."

Mel shook his head dismissively. It was probably for the best. Once the two of them made it to the office, one of them opened the door and looked around to find that their boss is nowhere to be found. The two demons searched frantically for her, wondering where she ran off to now. While Mel was glancing around his boss's desk, he noticed the note left on the table. He picked it up and read the contents of the note:

_ **I'm going to be out for a bit. If you need anything, just leave a note by my desk until I return.** _

_ ** -Marigold** _

He couldn't believe it. His boss, Marigold, left without saying a word to him or Gavin. Sure, she's prone to leaving the office without letting anyone know, but this was the FIFTH time she has done so this week.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!?!" He balled up the note and threw it at the window out of annoyance while his colleague stared at him. "Miss Marigold. _**WHY**_?"

\--

Somewhere around the city, Marigold has been working her usual charms on the women in the Northeast Pentagram. The deer demon loved seeing their faces flushed with heat on every word she speaks. Pure charisma is what Marigold is. 

"Haven't seen you around here before. Are you new here?" Marigold had her hand next to the young woman's head whose back is against the wall. The female demon gazed up at her, at a complete loss for words. Even though Marigold was in fact a woman, she couldn't help but find her very attractive. After all, it's not everyday you get hit on by one of Hell's most well-known demons. "Speechless, aren't you?" Marigold laughed softly. "I don't blame you. I can be a bit overwhelming sometimes. Tell ya what. How about we get a bit more acquainted with each other over dinner? My treat."

The deer demon handed the woman her business card and smiled. Without batting an eye, the demon slowly took the card from her and thanked her. The moment she left her alone, Marigold could hear her squealing in excitement while running off to her group of friends. Seems that she was looking forward to dinner. 

During her evening stroll, Marigold thought about how long she has been in Hell and how much she has been through. As much as she finds the current city life fairly interesting, she occasionally misses the life in the forest. She reminisced the smell of the sweet dew on the trees and flowers, the warm sun hitting her skin, and the unique animals that lived there. She would often care and play with them for hours until sunset. There were a few dangerous creatures that lived there but that never bothered her. With her supernatural strength and uncanny swordsmanship, the creatures were fairly easy to deal with. Aside from her former life in the forest, there’s not a lot that she would want to change herself.

Well. Maybe.

A short while later, Marigold felt a small sensation in the air. It was faint but noticeable. Her hunch kicked in at the very last second and dodged out of the way of the beam, which pierced through one or two other buildings behind her. That was a close one, she thought. That would have been bad if she were to take a direct hit from it. Strange. Where did that come from? 

"Miss Marigold!" One of the henchmen ran up to her, stopping once he was in front of her as he tried to catch his breath. "Someone… -gasp- ... is attacking the city…!" he informed.

"What?!" the deer demon exclaimed in surprise. "How did they pass the border undetected?"

Once the henchman has fully retained his composure, he began to speak more clearly. "My best guess is that they may have used some sort of aircraft to cross the border."

Marigold gave an aggravated sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I've got to re-correct that damn spell…" she muttered. "Were there any sightings in the area about an aircraft?"

"I believe a few. Some reported sightings of a zeppelin shooting down everything in sight."

"A zeppelin? Hang on." The deer demon pondered for a moment, recalling a certain demon that could pilot such a thing as that. Once she realized it, she shook her head and groaned. "Fucking hell. There's only one demon I know that pilots a zeppelin." Without a single moment of hesitation, she began sprinting towards the partially demolished building and leaped on the edge.

"W-wait! Where are you going?!" he asked. "You can't be serious about taking on that aircraft alone, are you?"

"I'll be fine!" Marigold yelled out. "Send a message to the COM Hub and tell them we got a Level 2 state of emergency! Get anyone evacuated out of the area right now!"

"But--"

"JUST DO IT!!" With that, she continued to scale the building with each jump after another. It was difficult to keep a decent footing on a crumbling building, but she managed to reach the highest point where she could have a better view of the area. Just to her dismay, she was right about the demon behind this attack. “This loser again?” she groaned. It was no surprise to see him here. After all, the extermination is a few weeks away and since the northeast region is barely touched thanks to her “arrangement”, it can be easily annexed by any demon. Though so far, none has tried to do so.

With a heavy sigh, she pulled up a conjured cannon bazooka with the snap of her fingers and aimed it directly at the zeppelin in the far distance. “Try this for size, Sir Douchebag.” With a swift pull on the trigger, the shot fired at full speed causing a bit of recoil which made her stagger slightly.

\-- 

Inside the zeppelin, the snake demon, SIr Pentious laughed maniacally to himself as more of his weaponized ray guns shot down any buildings in sight, blowing them to bits. His sentient egg army scattered around happily, watching the total destruction of the region unfolding before their very eyes.

“AH HAHAHAHA!!! This is too easy!!” he laughed. “Those pathetic sinnersss are helpless to my brilliant machineries of destruction! Soon, they will serve under me as their new ruler!” He yanked and pulled on the levers eagerly, directing each weapons towards any target he sees. 

Sir Pentious had his eye on the Northeastern side for a while since the takedown of the Overlord, Rhendez the Corrupted. The size and structure was perfect for building an expansion to his growing empire. If he had one. For as long as he could remember, he has suffered a great amount of humiliation from several demons much more powerful than him. The one individual he hated the most was Alastor. No matter how many times he went up against him, the damn Radio Demon managed to out-best him. Even worse, whenever Sir Pentious engaged in a headlock with him, Alastor could never seem to recall him. Or maybe he was not worth remembering at all. 

"I'll show him," he muttered. "I'll show how much of a threat I can be. Just you wait, Alas--"

_-BOOM!-_

A loud and thunderous sound reverberated through the interior of the aircraft, causing it to shake violently. The snake demon adjusted his hat and grumbled under his breath.

"Sir! We got hit by something!" one of the Egg Bois cried.

"No shit, Sherlock!" he hissed. "I can tell from the impact!"

"And there's another one coming right at us at three-hundred kilometers an hour!!" another one said in a panic.

"What?! How can something of that size travel in such a short--"

Another direct hit from an unknown projectile sends him and the Egg Bois reeling from the impact. Now he was getting extremely upset by this. Sir Pentious traced the coordinates back to its source then brings up a secondary screen on the monitor that allows him to view things from a distance. His frill-like hair flips open, displaying his agitated state as the snake demon glared at the female holding up what appears to be a compact cannon. She stood idly by with a grin on her face, ready to make another shot at the damaged zeppelin. 

"Who dares challenge the great and mighty Sir Pentious?" he yelled firmly into the microphone in hopes of the girl taking notice.

To his luck, she did. However, her casual smirk disappeared and her more serious side began to show. "What are you doing here, Sir Pentious? This area is off-limits!"

"To whom, I may ask? I don't recall hearing about a new Overlord taking over!"

"That's because there is no Overlord!" Marigold stated. "I happen to be this region's new leader!"

"Wait a second…" Sir Pentious tapped his claw on the control panel in deep thought. He did remember a certain demon that took down the Overlord all by themselves. The only thing he knew about them is that their hair was the color of a marigold. When he took a closer glance at her features, this young rugged woman fits the description perfectly. “Tell me, young lady. You wouldn’t happen to be the one and only demon of Chaosssss, Marigold of the Northeast, would you?”

“Heh. You guessed right. I’m the Marigold that took that skeevy asshole down! Plus, the sinners here wants me to be their leader and I’m not gonna let some Victorian supervillain take this area. Not while I’m still standing!”

“Oh! Is that a fact?” he sneered at her as he gripped one of the levers and pushed it forward. “Let’s see how long you’ll last before you’re blown to bits! Ah haha!!”

Marigold watched the weapon emerge from the aircraft and she had to act quickly. She held her arms out openly with the cannon still in her hand, glaring at her opponent. The spell circle formed underneath her feet and glowed with a faint amber color. The air swirled around her as she stood in her place. “You wanna play that way, you little bitch? Fine by me!”

The deer demon took a leap of faith off the roof of the building and landed on one of her conjured mounts, which happens to be a demonic raven. She straddled the back of the creature and aimed her cannon at the zeppelin itself, maneuvering past each shot and projectile with such precise movements. Marigold must have gotten Sir Pentious very upset by the way he is sparratically sending more missiles and power shots at her. It made it harder for her to aim by how much aerial dodging she has to do. At this rate, trying to shoot his zeppelin down will be a nuisance; she’ll have to get closer to him and to get close to him, she’ll have to create a distraction of some sort.

…  
…

Sir Pentious grumbled and snarled the more levers and buttons he toggled and pressed, eagerly trying to blast the chaotic demon from the sky. Marigold was beginning to annoy him from how she was capable of dodging his ship’s attacks. “CURSES!!” he hollered as he slammed his fists on the control panel. “She's an even bigger nuisance than that pinstripe freak, Alastor!”

“Maybe try shooting her with your ray gun, boss?” the Egg Boi suggested.

“What did you think I was doing?!” he growled. “No mere ray of destruction will be effective enough to land a direct hit on that tomboy floozy! Let alone, graze her!” Setting aside his current dilemma, his grin turned downright smug and chuckled to himself. "No matter. With the increased amount of weapons at hand, there's no way Marigold will get any closer than she will now."

Out of nowhere, a foreign object was thrown at such speed and force that it shattered the window of the zeppelin, giving Sir Pentious little time to move out of the way. The very last moment the snake demon ducked down to elude its path, it not only made a small cut on his suit, it also managed to hit one of the Egg Bois behind him. Sir Pentious gradually rose up to see the damage it has done. He slithered to this foreign weapon that was firmly wedged into the wall. Upon further inspection, this weapon appears to be a black cross. 

"What kind of sorcery is this?" he wondered as he tried to run his fingers along the edges only to get a slight burning sensation at the tip of his claws. This is something he hasn't seen before, which intrigued him in a way. The snake demon's moment of admiration was cut short when a sharp, ear-spilling cutting noise erupted through the inside of the airship. He hurried back to the control panel and brought up another monitor that viewed the zeppelin from the outside. Sir Pentious glared at the screen as he watched his rowdy opponent cut through the exterior of the airship with the very same black cross that was thrown. What astounded the serpent is her ability to run along the outside with such ease. 

"Boss!" the Egg Boi cried out. "She's trying to destroy the weapons onboard!"

"Tell me something that I don't know!!" he screamed.

…  
…

It seems that the diversion worked after all. Marigold still had to deal with a lot of shots fired at her, but that didn't stop her from getting onto the ship. Her raven unfortunately took the hit before she could dodge out of the last missile. At least it served its purpose for the time being. Marigold focused on taking down the weapons before doing further damage to the outermost exterior with the black cross sword. 

Marigold nearly lost her footing when the ship shook erratically in all directions. The cross sword was still welded firmly into the metal, allowing the deer demon to grasp the hilt tightly in her hand. It would seem that Pentious caught on fairly quickly.

"Nice try, girlie!" the snake demon laughed through the microphone. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to penetrate through my defenses undetected!"

"Nice choice of words there, loser!" she yelled out, trying to maintain a footing on the metallic surface. Marigold heard him growled in an aggravated manner through the microphone followed by two more cannons aimed at her. Of course he would do that. 

"You're going to pay for that, you fake harlot!" 

"Tch!" With no other choices left on hand, Marigold resorted to jumping off the surface of the zeppelin, successfully evading the cannon fire. "For the last time…" she said bitterly as she shot out a dark blob-like rope out of thin air, latching it to the base of his ship. With the momentum the deer demon gained from being on the adjacent side on the ship, she grabbed ahold of the rope and swung to the very front where the window is. “...I’m not some fake harlot!!” Marigold dove down towards the window and drove her heel down firmly onto the glass with all her might, causing it to shatter upon impact. 

“OH SHIT!!” Sir Pentious exclaimed in horror. Now that Marigold is within the confines of his airship, he can no longer rely on his ship’s weapons.

She gradually rose up to a standing position, her wicked smile never leaving her face. Slowly, she made eye contact with the serpent near the control panel. By doing so, it made Sir Pentious slightly nervous and possibly afraid of her. 

“Ne me sous-estimez pas, Sir Pentious.”

Something clicked in his head when she spoke that particular line in a foreign language as if he has heard it before. While he isn’t completely caught up with the times, he knows for certain that no one from the era she is supposedly from speaks that language. Not fluently at the least. Now that he has a closer look at her, this woman…

Something is definitely off.

As if…

Wait.

That could be it.

The serpent regained his confidence once he has pieced it together. “Now I see,” he chuckled as he gazed at the demon below. “You’re not really from the same era as that loathsome Radio Demon or that whore, are you?!”

“Hmph! I never claimed that I was,” Marigold stated, conjuring a handgun while aiming it at her opponent. “In fact, the only reason they assumed was because of how I dress!”

“Which was precisely what threw me off about you. What kind of 1900s tomboy floozy uses crosses in a form of a weapon? Let alone, otherworldly magic? Which led me to believe that you’re not really who you stated to be! You’re just an imitation of the real thing!”

A single shot rang out from within the ship, piercing his frill unexpectedly. He didn't have enough time to react as he was suddenly pinned to the floor by the deer demon's foot. She pressed the long stiletto portion of her heel and applied more pressure on his chest. When Pentious glanced up at the female, her sword pointed downwards to his face as she glared. He could sense Marigold's more hostile aura emanating from her. However, it was completely different from before; in fact, it feels more dark and heavy.

"Don't you **dare** compare me to that bastard, Alastor," she spat out fiercely. "I am NOTHING like him!" 

Her sudden action amused Sir Pentious even further. Not only that, it also proves his speculation about her. Marigold is _**definitely**_ not of her own era. All he could do was smirk at the angered female when one of his minions snuck up from behind and shocked her with an electric rod. She screamed and hollered in pain from the electricity surging through her body. This gave the snake demon enough time to shift away from her and watch the woman doubled over to her knees. 

“HA!! Not so arrogant now, are we, Miss Marigold?!” Pentious jeered, watching her squirm and writhe from the electrical currents surging in her veins. “Someone like you should know their bounds!”

With the amount of high voltage in her system, Marigold was now rendered helpless, unable to stand up. Let alone, move. She needed to get up and fight; show the cocky prick that she is more than capable to withstand anything he throws at her. She needs to overcome this. Otherwise, she won’t be able to face her biggest rival when the time comes. Marigold could not afford to lose. Not with the territory at stake.

“Now then,” Sir Petious began as he leaned forward to grab her chin, forcing her to meet his cold gaze. “You may be a troublesome pest, but I can see that you will be of good use to me. If you wish to keep your life, you will surrender your rights over to me and become my handmaiden. And perhaps my little lab rat. Yesss, I like the sound of that.”

Surrender the one thing she was given...? To some lowly demon that cares only about his goals…? Her gaze became cold and empty, seeing the reflection of herself in his eyes. Is this the full extent of what she’s capable of? Everything Marigold has done up to this point… was it for nothing? Was it really in vain? In that moment of the darkness she had to face, she recalls all the horrible things she has done in the past while the overlord was still alive. Rhendez would tell her to handle all the disobedient and possible traitors in the ranks. There wasn’t a single moment where she did not enjoy it. In fact, she always looked forward to it. He would often praise her for her unique magic and skills. However, during that time, she met this peculiar demon that was fairly new to Hell. Meeting them changed her whole perspective on things which caused Marigold to slowly realize her own faults. What she was doing… was wrong. When she was forced to torture the demon she was very close to, she couldn’t handle it. What sparked her will to stand up to Rhendez was from the same demon who’s no longer here with her. The one she desperately wants to make amends with.

To tell _him_ how sorry she was for the things she was forced to put _him_ through. 

Although, most of it was entirely on her. She had no idea that “she” was really a “he”. Marigold took it very badly and used it as fuel for her to force him through unimaginable pain and agonizing torture. That was a mistake on her part and she should have handled it better. If she manages to win this fight and survive the upcoming exterminations, she will have to seek her former friend out to explain her past actions and hope he will forgive her.

Upon her moment of thought, life was restored into her eyes, blinking a few times before she gradually curled her fingers into a fist. That’s right. She can’t give up. Not here, not now. If she were to lose, how she will be able to face him again? With her newfound energy, Marigold quickly swung at Sir Pentious, successfully hitting him across the face. The snake demon reeled back from the impact, nearly falling over while the Egg Bois swarmed around him and panicked. 

“Who the HELL do you think you are, coming here to MY territory and asking me to act as your little slave…?!” As Marigold made an effort to stand on her feet, a dark ambient aura illuminated from her clothes. The aura grew darker once the deer demon was standing upright on her feet. “Someone like you should know better than to make a girl angry…”

Sir Pentious stared in horror and amazement as he watched the light surrounding his opponent dissipate her clothes from head to toe in the form of flower petals, revealing her more traditional clothing fitted for her. The suit she has wore earlier eventually transitioned into a flowy, eye-catching slit dress with the colors akin to the legendary firebird. Although, the very ends of her dress were like a starry night sky, which contrasted the bright ombre colors. Sir Pentious was taken aback by her new appearance. So much that he failed to notice her strolling up to him and pointing her sword to his face.

“Who… who **ARE** you?” he questioned, the slight fear was noticeable in his voice. “**_WHAT_ are you**?!”

“You managed to figure out this much, Pentious,” the deer demon giggled playfully. “Figure it out yourself. While you’re at it…” Her smile grew dark as she held the sword in a more threatening manner. “_**Leave. You’re not welcome here.**_” 

It was a shame that she had to reveal her true self in front of Sir Pentious. To think that he would be the one to find out what time period she is actually from. Like it would make a difference at this point. However, it was more for her grandmother’s safety than her own.

\--

A few hours after dealing with the bothersome snake demon, Sir Pentious, she began to make her way back to her office. Marigold has to revert back to her usual clothes to avoid any questions it will raise about her. She didn’t want to deal with people asking her left and right about it. As she was passing by a random bar, she overheard an interesting conversation which caused her to stand by idly within earshot.

“Hey, you wanna head over to that nightclub on the west side after this?” the horned demon asked his drinking buddy. “I heard that new dancer, Violet, is fucking amazing!”

“Really?! Even better than Angel Dust?!” the other asked with interest.

“Hell, she’s performing with him! I would give them all of my money for a night with her!”

“Meh, I doubt it. No one will allow anyone to be near her. Also, rumors are going around saying that she’s with that creepy Radio Demon as well.”

“Whaaa?? That can’t be true! A fine thing with a guy like that?!”

“Well, it’s not like they’re dating or anything. As far as I know, he’s been following her for two days now. Maybe even longer. I hope that kid’s okay. Last I heard, she was attacked in her dressing room just the other night.”

“As long as she’s well enough to perform again, I really don’t care about the details.”

  
This piece of information was enough to bring a devious smile to Marigold’s face. This was the most interesting thing she has heard all night. Alastor? With a young girl? This was far too good to not pass up. Marigold continued her walk to her office, debating whether or not she should make her move. She would do anything to get back at Alastor for what he did to her mother. Then again, the nightclub the two demons has mentioned… the owner is pretty behind on his payments for two months now. Perhaps it’s about time to pay the owner another visit. That’s when she came up with an idea. Marigold could easily use THAT as a bargaining chip for her plan to bring Alastor down for good... 

  



End file.
